villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Village Projects
What are Village Projects? There are 6 projects to improve the Village. They are * The Kitchen Project * The Smithy Project * The Woodshop Project * The Tailory Project * The Lakeside Project * and The Graveyard Project The Kitchen, Smithy, Woodshop, and Tailory Projects each have 7 Ranks. When the 1st Rank is completed the Village gains a Crafting Station just like the ones found outside the Village. As more Ranks are completed the Crafting Stations gain Bonuses like Increased Exp, Decreased crafting costs, adding runes to equipment, faster crafting, and easier ways to make some Refined Materials. The Graveyard and Lakeside Projects open up new areas. Rank 1 gives access to new Daily Quests. While Rank 2 will allow players to move in to houses in the Graveyard and Lakeside, raising the Max number of Residents from 35 to 60. * Graveyard + 13 new Houses * Lakeside + 12 new Houses What might be unlocked in further leveling The Graveyard and Lakeside Projects remains unknown. Moving Projects Forward The only way to advance a Projects Completion level is for the Residents to donate items or gold to the Project. You can't just donate any item however. Each Project has a sign where you can pull up its Project Screen to check the Completion rate and find a list of items that Project will take to advance completion. Donations are made by dragging and doping items to its icon on the project screen. '''The first page''' is the status page. It shows info on the current and next Rank as well as the progress toward the next Rank. The next 2 pages are for donating items. '''The second page''' is the task page. It contains 4 to 8 categories of items to be donated. Hovering over the Category Icon will give you a description, as well as a list of items and there point value, that icon will accept. Underneath the Category Icon you will see the points until the Category is full. Each item in the Category has a point value. Keep donating items in the Category till the Category is full. When it is it will not accept any more items. While donating only a few items this way doesn't progress the project much completing all the Categories can give the project a real boost. Check the point bar at the top of the Task page to see how many progression points that days task has/will advanced the Project. The task page changes everyday giving the Village only 24 hours to complete that days Task. '''The third page''' is the Contribution page. This is a page of items that will always be accepted to advance progression to the next rank. These items start out giving at least 100 progression points, a much better boost if you can only donate a few items, but are subject to over-saturation. Saturation Each Icon on the Contribution page asks for certain number of that item from the Village. Each time 1 (or more) of that item is donated the Progression Point Value for that item or items are added to the Project Total. At the same time the Saturation count for that item decreases by 1 for each item donated. When the Saturation count reaches zero the item is '''Over-saturated'''. This means that the item's Progression Point Value will begin to drop. The more of that item is donated, once Over-saturated, the less points are received for that item. The items Point Value is listed under the Item Icon. Hover over the icon to see the Saturation count. The Saturation count will turn to the Oversaturation % when the Count reaches 0. ''Note'': Gold starts at an '''Over-saturated '''state. The Kitchen Project Ranks '''Rank 1''': Cooking Stove - A kitchen facility is added to the village. '''Rank 2''': Basic Oven - Crafting experience is increased by 10%. '''Rank 3''': Oven - Crafting cost is decreased by 10%. '''Rank 4''': Master Oven - Crafting takes 20% less time. '''Rank 5''': Basic Kitchen - Crafting experience is increased by 20% total. Some refined ingredients can be crafted from raw materials. '''Rank 6''': Kitchen - Crafting cost is decreased by 20% total. '''Rank 7''': Imperial Kitchen - Crafting takes 40% less time total. '''Contributions''' The Smithy Project Ranks '''Rank 1''': Fire Pit - A smith facility is added to the village. '''Rank 2''': Basic Forge - Crafting experience is increased by 10%, Smiths can add one rune to equipment. '''Rank 3''': Forge - Crafting cost is decreased by 10%, Smiths can add two runes to equipment. '''Rank 4''': Master Forge - Crafting takes 20% less time, Smiths can add three runes to equipment. '''Rank 5''': Basic Furnace - Crafting experience is increased by 20% total, Smiths can add four runes to equipment. Some refined ingredients can be crafted from raw materials. '''Rank 6''': Furnace - Crafting cost is decreased by 20% total, Smiths can add five runes to equipment. '''Rank 7''': Imperial Furnace - Crafting takes 40% less time total, Smiths can add six runes to equipment. '''Contributions''' The Woodshop Project Ranks '''Rank 1''': Wood Bench - A woodshop facility is added to the village. '''Rank 2''': Basic Lumber Yard - Crafting experience is increased by 10%, Carpenters can add one rune to equipment. '''Rank 3''': Lumber Yard - Crafting cost is decreased by 10%, Carpenters can add two runes to equipment. '''Rank 4''': Master Lumber Yard - Crafting takes 20% less time, Carpenters can add three runes to equipment. '''Rank 5''': Basic Sawmill - Crafting experience is increased by 20% total, Carpenters can add four runes to equipment. Some refined ingredients can be crafted from raw materials. '''Rank 6''': Sawmill - Crafting cost is decreased by 20% total, Carpenters can add five runes to equipment. '''Rank 7''': Master Sawmill - Crafting takes 40% less time total, Carpenters can add six runes to equipment. '''Contributions''' The Tailory Project Ranks '''Rank 1''': Sewing Table - A tailor facility is added to the village. '''Rank 2''': Basic Tailory - Crafting experience is increased by 10%, Tailors can add one rune to equipment. '''Rank 3''': Tailory - Crafting cost is decreased by 10%, Tailors can add two runes to equipment. '''Rank 4''': Master Tailory - Crafting takes 20% less time, Tailors can add three runes to equipment. '''Rank 5''': Simple Master Loom - Crafting experience is increased by 20% total, Tailors can add four runes to equipment. Some refined ingredients can be crafted from raw materials. '''Rank 6''': Master Loom - Crafting cost is decreased by 20% total, Tailors can add five runes to equipment. '''Rank 7''': Great Master Loom - Crafting takes 40% less time total, Tailors can add six runes to equipment. '''Contribution ''' The Lakeside Project Ranks '''Rank 1''': Beach Tunnel - Enter Beach Tunnel. Unlock a new daily quest. Rank 2: Lakeside District - Open the Lakeside District. Twelve new housing slots are opened. Rank 3: Unknown '''Contributions ''' The Graveyard Project Ranks Rank 1: Catacombs - Enter the catacombs. Unlock a new daily quest. Rank 2: Graveyard District - Open the graveyard district. Thirteen new house slots are opened. Rank 3: Unknown '''Contributions ''' =